Our Six Month
by JDDCdancer1497
Summary: Eli and Clare are no longer together, so what happens when they spend what would have been their six month anniversary together?
1. Seeing Means Believeing

**So this will be a short story-two or three chapters! Nothing fancy, just pure fun and love!**

**Warning- **Eli and Clare are NOT together in this but how they broke up and everything DID happen prior…but Imogen and Jake don't exist! Yay~

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

I sighed loudly as I stared at the calendar in my room. Today was the day. I didn't realize that it would hit me so very hard. I guess what happened to us was so tragic that anything relating to him would make me feel like dying.

I have felt so alone ever since the night of the accident. No one understands…not even him. But I couldn't let him do what he was doing any longer. I didn't feel manipulated, no. That was just something stupid Alli put into my head. I did need space, but not forever just a couple of days.

"Clare, honey? I know today is today…but it's Saturday, you always go out on Saturday. Come out." I heard my mom on the other side of the door. She was using her gentle voice. I got up from my desk chair and walked over to my door, when I opened it I saw my mom with a sympathetic look on her face and also, fancy clothes.

"So…what guy are you gonna go sleep with today?" She gasped at my words, but didn't deny them. One thing my mom isn't, is a liar. She stayed silent; I rolled my eyes zooming past her walking toward the front door. "Where are you going?"

"You just told me to leave the house! And if you're going out I don't want to be cooped up in the house knowing what you are doing with a _stranger._" I hated the situation I was in. At first it was fine, having my parent's trade off every other week. One of _his_ ideas.

But now my dad comes over less and less and when he is here, he is either doing work, or he has another new fresh twenty year old in our house. It is disgusting truly and honestly. Neither of my parents know about how I found the divorce papers…where it said my dad was practically a man-whore.

I to this day still couldn't believe that he would think of such a thing, let alone do it. My family just isn't the same at all. Even the house doesn't feel like family.

**I lost everything I love.**

He promised me he wasn't going anywhere. Yet, I promised him the same, and I left. I closed my eyes trying to push back the thoughts of Elijah Goldsworthy out of my head. He was always stuck in there, and I had had enough right now. It has been three months since you broke up, Clare! Three months! Get over it already, he isn't worth it.

"But he is." I wasn't talking to anyone in particular. Considering I was the only one walking alone the road. There weren't many cars out today, which is actually quite strange. I had to try my hardest to not visibly role my eyes as I saw my mother's car pass me. Without even a wave or a look she just went right passed me.

I worry sometimes about the lack of love she has for me anymore. She tells me she does at least once a week, but I remember the days when she used to tell me multiple times a day. I know what you are thinking, I am a teenager wouldn't you love not have your mom utter those words to you? Well, you're wrong.

If you're never told then you feel as if you are living with a stranger. Honestly, my mom isn't any better then the guys she's in bed with every night. I wouldn't be surprised if she had slept with twenty different guys by now. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

She used to say the guy you're married to will be the only person you have sex with that is what is right and not sinful. But look at her! How does she think that she is still going to tell me that day in and day out when she does what she does.

That's what I call manipulative. I kept on walking, I suddenly felt a raindrop, and when I looked up to the sky…sure enough there were dark clouds above me. It looked as if it were about to pour. I didn't turn back to the house though; I didn't even try to get to a dry place. I just kept on walking.

I came close to the Dot, which meant I was getting close to _that spot._ The spot that started everything great…the spot that destroyed it in a matter of seconds. I guess it really isn't the spots fault. But I can blame it if I want, can I not?

As I grew closer and closer the very important to me sitting arrangement was being used by some person. He had a magazine covering his face. It must be a homeless guy…or girl. When I came to stand right next to the bench I say that the magazine wasn't a magazine. It was Gothic Tales-oh my, gosh!

I realized that this person wasn't just any guy or girl. No, no, no, it was _the _guy. The rain was now coming down harder and harder, soaking us both from head to toe. There was no one else around, not walking, not even in a car on the street. I felt as if we were in the only two people in the entire world.

He looked as if he was sleeping, but I knew he wasn't. Eli is a very light sleeper so there is really no way he could be asleep with the rain and the all of the other noise. I hesitantly took one more step toward it. His feet didn't quite reach the end of it, so I could sit down. He would know someone was there though.

I sat down slowly, my heart racing as if I were about to explode. When my butt hit the bench, his feet hit my leg. He instantly retrieved them. "I'm sorry." He said while sitting up and pulling the Gothic Tales off of his face. Once he saw me he just sat there and stared.

The rain was now coming down even harder, if that were even possible. "Clare? What are you doing out here? It's pouring rain!" He was shouting at me as he took off his drenched jacket. It wouldn't do much but it was better than the tank top I had on. He wrapped it around me and pulled me close.

I knew he was doing it just because I was shivering like a mad woman. "We need to get you out of this rain!" He tried to pull me off of the bench but I shook my head in refusal. I didn't want to leave such a precious spot. "E-li?"

My voice was cracking. I wasn't sure if it was from being freezing or from the crying. I really didn't even know what were raindrops and what were tears now. I felt as if as much rain that was coming down is what I needed to cry. "Yes?"

He didn't seem fazed by the fact that I was sitting in front of him. It had been so long since we had talked, he was acting as if nothing had ever happened. "Why are you so okay? Don't you miss me?" I broke, I hated the fact that I just said that but there was no turning back now.

"Clare…please, don't do this. Not right now and certainly not this way. Please let me get you out of the rain." He was pleading for me to obey, and against my better judgment I did. He took me back to his house. No one was home; just the two of us now were sitting in his living room.

He gave me a towel to dry myself off and a pair of sweats and t-shirt of his. It killed me to put his stuff on my body, it literally did. But in a twisted sort of way I loved it, because for the first time in over three months I felt close to him. Like he was still mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I want to get this story done quickly so then I can return to my others!<strong>

**5 reviews gets an update!**


	2. A Path We Mustn't Take

**Thanks to all who read and a special thank you to the ones who reviewed. They mean everything, and make me write a lot and fast! So…here is the second chapter! Oh and PLEASE GO READ MY NEW ONE-SHOT! IT IS CALLED DECEIVING! **

**Warnings- **ha! Just wait and see….

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

I was scared and excited to see Miss Clare Edwards back into my living room. At this time I was thinking about our wonderful relationship, it was so amazing. But of course all good things come to an end. My thoughts took a nasty turn when I started to think about how things ended.

I was stupid to go to our bench on our six month anniversary. Why in the hell did I do that? Granted, I never expected her to show up, she probably doesn't even remember what today is. She was probably just passing by. She did sit down though, and she must have known who I was.

I have a very specific style, you know? She wasn't making sense, asking me why I was okay…or if I missed her. Of course I did! I more then missed her. I almost killed myself for you, girl, what do you think I feel like with us apart.

I must say though that she has no right to do what she is doing right now. I can't stand that she is here. Like I said, I love and hate it. I was finally getting normal, and just kind of moving on to the best that I ever could. No other girl will ever even come close to her.

She was still shivering, even dressed in my sweats, with blankets securely wrapped around her. She still sat on top of my family's couch in a small little ball, something she did constantly when she was chilled to the bone. Back then, when we were together, I would go behind her and wrap my arms around her.

**She would get warm in a matter of seconds.**

As much as I wanted to do that, I had no right. And she had no right every few seconds that she asked me to keep her warm. It has been now an hour since we had been inside my house. Not either have spoken a word. She looks terrified too, and quite honestly I don't know what in the hell to say.

"Eli?" Of course she had to break the silence…a very uncomfortable silence though. I decided that casual and just following her lead would probably be best in this situation. It was strange…she left me and yet, here she is, practically begging me. "Yes?"

"Talk to me, please?" She was whimpering beneath her breath, it was so low you basically wouldn't hear it if you breathed yourself. Luckily, I was perfectly silent in that moment to hear her. Though I wish I hadn't. "What do you want me to say?"

She threw her hands up in the air, standing to her feet in front of me. I took in a shaky breath, "I don't know what you want me to say." I spoke the truth, I really didn't. Her showing up in front of me and "wanting to talk" was beyond strange. Though I loved this girl with every fiber in me, I couldn't do this…not this way.

"Three months ago, when we were together, you wanted everything to do with me. You wouldn't even leave me alone! And, now, I want you to talk to me and suddenly you act as if I'm a stranger. Why, Eli, why? Do you hate me so much now? How can you hate me after everything we have been through? Look, I know I left you-I get that. I know what it's like…"

"No." I closed my eyes, feeling my fists clench. I tried to remain calm, I did. But something within me just snapped. "You don't get to say all that! You don't get to leave me in my time of need then forget my existence like I was nothing to you! You don't get to show up at our bench and beg for me…you have absolutely no right. And, I'm sorry, that you think I'm not into you. Because Clare, you and I both know that I'm not interested. I'm so in love with you…but you don't feel the same."

Sudden realization kicked back into my mind, and me on a hospital bed alone, clutching so tightly to that stupid story while watching the love of my entire life walk away from me was so evidently present. It was like I was watching that whole scene unravel, in front of my eyes. Like a movie or television show.

It makes me sick to look back and think about what I have done to this innocent girl. I sat down on the couch and she followed me and sat right next to me, too close for my liking at this particular moment of time. "I _do _love and I _do _want you more than anything Eli. I was scared then. But not now."

Her words seemed so true, and I wanted to believe them so badly…but I couldn't. It was so obvious that she was putting on a show for me, clearing for her amusement. She likes to see me suffer. Well, she got her wish, I want to die every day. I looked over at her and saw that she was once again crying.

I reached out and took her hand in mine, "Please don't cry. Don't shed another tear for me. I'm not worth it. And as much as I want you back and love you with all my heart, we can never do that again. We are just too far away from where we started…and ended. We are never getting back together, Clare. I'm sorry."

I got off my couch and started to walk away, but something hit me and I stopped. I reached into my pocket taking out my wallet. I grabbed forty dollars out and threw the bills over to her. She picked them up confused. "It's for a cab. You should really get home. The rain is pouring down really hard now. Be safe."

I started walking up the stairs but stopped halfway and just sat on that particular step. I sighed, rubbing my hands over my face, just letting my hands relax. I felt like a jerk, a douche even. But I was right about what I had said. There was truly no way we could get back together.

"I wanted to talk to someone who actually cared." I looked up from my hands to see Clare standing at the bottom of the stairs, money in hand. "I found out after we broke up that one of the main reasons my parents got divorced was because my dad cheated multiple times. So, now my mom sleeps with a different guy every night, and doesn't get home until four o' clock in the morning."

She paused before glancing down at her shoes, I could tell a new set of tears were traveling to her eyes, and were about to flow down those always perfectly flushed cheeks. "It killed me to not be able to run over here to tell you what I found out. It killed me to know that I was alone. And it still kills me as I'm telling you this, because you still can't comfort me. I wish things ended differently, Eli, I do."

"I especially wish that things with us now…could be like they were. But unfortunately I know you're right, we will never be the same. I'm just wondering if it kills you as much as it does me." It kills me more I wanted to say, but I remained silent. If I had answered then things would get complicated.

She nodded her head at me as those tears started to stream down her face like a waterfall. I wanted to grab her, hold her tightly, and never let go.

**I wanted to comfort her, be her rock. But I couldn't…not anymore.**

She bent down and placed the forty dollars that I had just given her on the last step, taking one last glance my way she walked off. I heard my front door close after a little bit. And then I something dawned on me. I still had her clothes, and she had mine…_on_.

This realization brought the biggest smile to my face. Because I knew, that I would have to come face to face with Clare Edwards again.

* * *

><p><strong>So…..I was thinking about making this the end. BUT! If I get over ten reviews….could be from 11 to 1,000,000,000! I don't care if I get over ten reviews for this chapter I'll add a third chapter, until then this shall remain the end! Love you guys~<strong>

**HINT HINT! THE THIRD CHAPTER WILL HAVE THE STORY RESOLVED….AND I AM A HARD ECLARE SHIPPER SO….YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!**


	3. To Put It Simply

**Yeah, so hi there! I kind of thought I wasn't going to add a third chapter but I don't have a lot of time for the next few weeks to write so I thought I'd do something fluffy. I want to do a new one-shot, but I can't think of an idea…. SO IF YOU HAVE A ONE SHOT YOU'D LIKE ME TO WRITE PM ME AND I'D BE HAPPY TO DO IT! (one-shots only)**

**Anyway, here you go!**

**Warnings- language.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV <strong>_***Two weeks later***_

I stood in my bedroom with Eli's clothes on my body. Yes, I know what you're thinking and I have taken them off in this two weeks. I don't know, I have seen him around school and I always have them in my book bag but I still haven't given them back to him. He hasn't asked me for the yet, thank goodness… I don't know what I would tell him if he did.

**I just couldn't let go of them.**

I guess it had something to do with the fact that it makes me somehow connected to him in a small pathetic way. It's amazing the kind of affect he has on me still to this day. When he had found me that day, I must admit that I loved it. I loved the fact that he was the one to come to my rescue yet again. It scared me though… Especially, after I left his house that next day, I realized that I am still very much attached to the human being.

All the same, I am pretty sure he still feels the same way, I mean how could he not right? It had only been a few months after we broke up and I was the one who broke up with him. _He _was such a monster then, it scared the hell out of me. Then again, he could have completely gotten over me within that time frame and was just being a good person when letting me crash at his house.

_Lending me his clothes…_

It was so Eli-like that it scared me. I was starting to see the real Eli coming back into focus, the one that I had fallen madly in love with once and never really stopped. After the accident, it was like the true Elijah Goldsworthy died, and just a mere image of him lived through his body. It wasn't the Eli I knew, and it certainly wasn't mine. And again I say it scared me.

Adam had caught on quickly with the picture of what happened between Eli and I. He knew something had changed the balance of our entire "threesome" friendship again. I felt bad for him, it was like Eli and I was the divorced parents but we both had custody of Adam. And considering I am the child of divorced parents who both have custody, I know that it isn't fun.

But, anyway, how Adam caught on so quickly wasn't just by my behavior…but by Eli's too.

"_Hey Clare! Long time no see!" Adam approached me with his usual chipper-ness, like he did every morning. His smile was so warm and bright, he normally could always make me smile even if it was a bad day. I guess I was just too distracted right now though._

"_Hi." I muttered, barely. I wondered for a moment if he had talked to Eli at all yet, it didn't seem like it. But, if he had, Adam is one great actor… "Is everything okay? You seem a little out of it. Are you sick or something?"_

"_I'm fine, Adam, just tired is all. It was a strange and confusing weekend, but it's over now and I'm just focusing on the new week." I said while trying to place a "happy" smile on my lips. He saw right through me though. Something he couldn't do until after the breakup. Before it was Eli's job to always know what was wrong, I guess now Adam feels as if it is his._

_**It wasn't his responsibility though.**_

"_I know that isn't it, but I'm not about to be the jerk to make it worse, so I'll pretend I believe you, okay?" Adam pretended while he started whistling and looking the other direction. I smiled and a slight laugh exited my lips. Adam pointed a finger at me. "Ha! I knew that you couldn't resist my charm!"_

_I rolled my eyes at him. "Anyway, Clare you tell me what it is when you are good and ready, alright?" I smiled a shy smile and nodded while looking downward. I started to walk towards my class but collided into Adam because I wasn't looking. Everything fell out of my bag then…_

_Adam bent down to help me pick everything up when he stopped suddenly, picking up the loose fabric. "Clare, isn't this Eli's t-shirt?" He was referring to the Dead Hand shirt Eli had given me just a day ago. I only nodded my now shaking head. "Do you want me to give it to him?"_

"_No!" I screamed and snatched it from his hands. I could __**not **__get rid of the only thing left I have of him, I just couldn't. It wasn't right…_

_I ran from Adam then, and that was the last time I had seen him that day._

Well, actually, that was the last time I had seen him in two weeks. But, I did see him talking to Eli and I knew they were talking about me. With their quick glances and not so subtle finger pointing. They weren't exactly the smoothest pair in the world, so I knew that whatever their discussion was had to do with me.

At first, that upset me with a great burning sensation within me. But, after I thought about it, maybe they weren't talking about what happened. Maybe I had nothing to worry about… "Or maybe you do."

The stupid little voice in my head. Why must it always come out when I feel like I am having a life crisis? It comes at the exact time I don't want it to be there. It is greatly annoying.

I heard a car door slam from outside, thinking that it was my mom who finally decided to come home from work at, 1:00am! I rolled my eyes and bolted down the stairs, preparing myself to give her the speech of a lifetime.

When I finally got to the door and opened it before she had a chance to even get her keys out. "Do you have any idea how late it is, mo-not mom… Eli?"

**Eli's POV**

"I don't know what to do Adam, this is driving me crazy! Part of me is so glad that I found her on that bench that night, another is screaming at me 'bad idea'! I don't know which to do or even listen to! I'm a mess, and it is all Clare Edwards fault…again!"

"Calm down, Eli, before you give yourself an anxiety attack," I gave him a warning look and his expression softened, "Look, I know that it scares you to be around her. I know that, you can deny it all you want because I know you are about to protest but come on, man. You love that girl, you always will."

"I never said that I didn't love her or that I was even over her. I'm not, obviously! I know that, you know that, hell, even she knows it! After this weekend, dude, I don't know-it was like the balance between us was just turned. I don't know how to react to this sudden force, I guess."

Adam sighed and scooted closer on the bed to me, placing his hand on my shoulder (in a non-creepy way of course) and started to speak. "Okay, Eli, I'm going to speak truthfully for a moment. I haven't spoken to Clare since she was acting weird the Monday after you talked to her. She had your clothes in her bag and when I asked her why, she got all defensive."

I gave him a look telling him to get to the point and quick. He sighed again and dropped his hand back into his lap before talking a stand and walking just slightly forward with his head bowed. There was something… "What? What aren't you telling me, Adam?"

"I don't know what to tell you this time, Eli. You'll actually have to figure it out for yourself this time. All I know is that the both of you are upset, even more so after that weekend a couple of weeks ago. You both are childish and you know you two are acting like babies. You love her, you just said that and I'm pretty damn sure she loves you too."

"But, I scare her Adam. I scare her! How could you love someone that scares you? How could you want that person there and to be there for you if you aren't even sure if you can trust them. How did everything get so messed up? Where did everything go wrong-I mean I know that, but like truly it has been three months and we saw each other on our six month anniversary. That's gotta mean something, right Adam?"

I looked over at him after speaking my insanely long speech. But with a smile on his face he grabbed my arms and pulled me from the couch telling me, "You're asking the wrong person, man." After that I grabbed her clothes quickly then took off running, running into the night… It was pitch black and way past midnight but I didn't care.

_The only thing on my mind was Clare…_

And suddenly, I found myself at her door step. The door step I used to come to for inspiration or just another hot make-out session. The door step that I always was happy at, the one I never feared. It's insane how much just three months can change a life. Could change my life…

The door opened without even a knock on the door, and that scared me. I was ready for anything though. If she wanted to scream, or kick, throw something at me, or even punch me in the face. I was prepared and I was ready for one of those things to happen.

I heard her say words that didn't mean a thing to me. And I was so nervous, I felt like I was going to throw up, so I wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying. I saw her mouth moving, but that was about it when it came to knowing she was actually saying. It wasn't until she screamed my name and was snapping her fingers in front of my face did I even respond with an incoherent "huh?".

"Are you here for your clothes? Come wait in the living room, I'll go get them." She said quickly while pulling me into her house with great force, double locking the doors and then scurrying off to her bedroom. She only double locked the doors when she was home alone. I looked at the clock over the T.V. it read that it was just a little past one o'clock in the morning. No one is home?

Shortly after that, I heard Clare's footsteps coming down the stairs quickly and I saw her hands filled with my clothes. "I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to return them to you. I always forgot to bring them to school with me, so I just never mentioned it." She laughed nervously, something she did when she was lying… I placed my hand on top of the wad of clothes and pushed them down so that she'd drop them.

"That isn't why I'm here, and I don't get why you would think that." I told her and watched as she eyed the clothes in my own hands. I followed her gaze until I noticed what she was referring to…her clothes. "Oh, right, here ya' go!"

I handed her the items and I felt our hands brush underneath the fabric. She dropped the clothes then, just stood there and stared at me. I didn't move or speak. Hell, I didn't even breathe. I didn't want to mess anything up in this moment and I feel as if I already had the moment I stepped through that door.

"Clare…" I spoke her name softly so that I wouldn't scare her, but I did.

**Like always.**

She took off running up the stairs, and for a second I thought that I should just pick up my clothes and turn to walk away from everything I hold so dearly to my heart. I realized, though, that all of this was happening for a reason. And I wasn't ready to give that up yet, so I took off after her.

The door was closed but I treated it as if it were wide open. I barged right through that door and Clare's eyes widened. I saw all the tears running down her cheeks and all of the tears in her eyes, my heart immediately broke into two pieces.

I have watched her fall apart over a lot, even me, but never has a site been more devastating than this one. She clung to herself for a minute or two but soon threw her arms around my waist and buried her head in my chest. I rubbed her back soothingly as I felt my own tears start to fall.

I heard her tell me over and over again how sorry she was. I was confused at first but then understood as she got a few words in when her sobs started dying down. I placed my hands on the side of her cheeks and looked her dead in the eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Clare. Nothing."

And I placed my lips on top of hers. She kissed me back immediately and pushed her tongue through my lips, she always did that. She may be shy, but when it came to my kisses she just couldn't resist. I pulled away slightly and smiled down at her. Through her drying tears she smiled right back to me.

Even though this has been the weirdest anniversary in the history of anniversaries, but what can I say… It was our six month.

* * *

><p><strong>Raise your hand if you believe that sucked…<strong>

***raises hand***

**Want to review anyway? ;)**


End file.
